Not Exactly Royalty
Not Exactly Royalty (NER for short) is a machinima made by Dexterboy124 . Not Exactly Royalty was first called "Peach's Slutty Adventure" (PSA for short) until season 3. It has 3 seasons and 22 episodes (including PSA episodes). There is a spin-off called Wolf's Retarded Mission. There have been two collabs. Peach's Slutty Brawlgasm and Beans. Episodes * PSA Episode 1 * PSA Episode 2 * PSA Episode 3 * PSA Episode 4 * PSA Episode 5 * PSA Episode 6 * PSA Episode 7 * PSA Episode 8 * PSA Episode 9 * PSA Episode 10 * PSA Episode 11 * PSA Episode 12 * PSA Episode 13 * PSA Episode 14 * PSA Episode 15 * PSA Episode 16 * PSA Episode 17 * PSA Episode 18 * PSA Episode 19 * NER Episode 20 * NER Episode 21 * NER Episode 22 Main Characters * Peach: The main character of PSA & NER. Commonly known as a slut in a pink dress. She is framed with murder of Daisy at first, and after escaping, goes on a mission to save the Mushroom Kingdom from Vixon. She eventually managed to defeat Captain Vixon. Later, she got married to Marth, and had a baby named Lucas. Voiced by Rina-Chan. * Marth: Peach's husband, and one of the main characters. He commonly is on his XXX-Chatline. He believes everyone he meets to be a nice guy. He spread word of Daisy's murder around, getting Peach arrested. He then encountered his brother, Roy, who wished for revenge, and almost got killed by him, before Peach showed up. He later off-screen re-encountered Roy, where they associated and then became friendly. Marth then later married, and had a baby with Peach. Previously voiced by Nick Hawk, currently voiced by Future. * Link: Link first appeared having broken up with 'Zelda' for spilling Lemonade on the floor. He was not much involved much during Peach's arrest, until Peach came to him for help. He went with her to defeat Vixon, until he alone ran into Vixon, who gave him a harsh beating. He then reappeared to fight off all of the falling turnips. After Season 2, he changed his Green clothes to Blue. He first off appeared, getting kidnapped. He later escaped. Meanwhile, there appears to be another Link around Peach's life, possibly a clone. Voiced by the creator of the series, Dexterboy124. * Falco: Known as the perverted rhyming chicken. He commonly rhymes after he says something, even when it's not a real word. His real name is Bruce, which he does not like. He first appeared letting Peach ride the ship before she got off, Falco not making a good impression. He later found Peach in Kongo Jungle, where Fox also showed up, and offered Peach a ride. Later, he and Fox helped free the prisoners from jail. Voiced by Dexterboy124. * Fox: Fox commonly acts all emo about things, and owns his own ship. Fox appeared with Falco at Kongo Jungle, allowing Peach to ride the ship. Later, he revealed he saw Daisy earlier, despite that Peach believed her to be dead. Later, he and Falco came to free the other prisoners. He also appears in 'Wolf's Retarded Mission', where it's revealed his real name is Winston. He is temporarily taken prisoner by Wolf, before being set free by Jigglypuff. His catchphrase is "titty fuck". Voiced by Dexterboy124. * Vixon: Vixon is the leader of the Police Force, and the main villian in the series. He planned to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom by crushing it and turning it into a Turnip Kingdom after being deceived by Mario. He created a clone of Daisy to live her life, while Daisy picked Turnips for him. Daisy escaped, and the clone was killed by Peach, allowing him to have an excuse to kidnap Peach for the same reason. Peach also escaped, so he had the Police and her own friends go after her. Eventually, he created a Giant Turnip that KO'ed him. After it was defeated, he returned, giving a hard beating to Roy before being defeated by Peach. In Not Exactly Royalty, he returns as the Principal of Lucas's school, plotting something evil. In 'Wolf's Retarded Mission', he assigned Wolf to kill Princess Peach. Voiced by Dexterboy124. * Captain Falcon: A weirdo who commonly uses the bathroom. He is also a former member of the police force. He fell in love with the Daisy clone. After she died, he used the head to put in his Toilet. He gave Peach information about Vixon. Voiced by Dexterboy124. * Ness: Ness is a 'hillbilly' from the town of Onett. He commonly says things in a whiny, complaining voice. He first appeared playing baseball, which then caused Peach to bash Captain Falcon's head. When Peach returned to Onett, Ness lead her to Captain Falcon. Ness also appears in 'Not Exactly Royalty' as a student in Lucas's school, and one of Lucas's friends. Voiced by Dexterboy124. * Daisy: Daisy is Peach's friend who was kidnapped and cloned by Vixon to pull Turnips. She later escaped, and met Peach, who became confused, until Daisy explained how she was kidnapped and cloned. She becomes more of a main character in 'Not Exactly Royalty' and 'Wolf's Retarded Mission'. She develops a realationship with Wolf, but is secretly working for Vixon. Voiced by GenARGH. * Roy: Roy is Marth's brother who wanted revenge on Marth due to a childhood incident involving Roy being taken away. They fought, with Roy almost killing Marth, before Peach showed up, fought him, ending up in Roy retreating. He later appeared at the hospital where Marth was put. They had a talk off-screen, and later showed up alongside Marth to destroy the Turnip Monster. He revealed that he discovered he only wanted to just get back the lost moments with his brother. Then Vixon came, and gave Roy a harsh beating. Roy later appeared not to be dead, as Marth later on answered him on his phone. * Lucas: Lucas is the son of Peach and Marth. He thinks Marth is wierd. He goes to school with his friends, Ness and Toon Link. When Vixon showed up one day, he believed to have remembered that name from somewhere. * Zelda: Zelda was captured and cloned by Vixon in PSA, while the clone of her broke up with Link. Later, she was set free. She has a more major role in NER, where she is one of Peach's friends. She was proposed to by Link, who might not have been the real Link. Voiced by Amber. * Toon Link: Toon Link, also known as Junior, is the son of Link and Zelda, briefly appearing at the end of Season 2 (as Young Link). In Season 3, he goes to Ness's school, as is very disrespectful to his parents. Voiced by Dexterboy124. * Wolf: Wolf is Daisy's boyfriend in Wolf's Retarded Mission. He was hired to kill Peach by Vixon. He is the captain of StarWolf and is known to 'take a shit' very often. He doesn't know his age and Fox is the only one who knows his real name. In NER he is seen with Daisy at a restaurant called 'The Twat Restaurant'. * Bowser: Bowser is a big gay turtle that says "babes" all the time. He is also a member of StarWolf and is known to hump a lot of people. He also has a huge crush on Wolf. * Jigglypuff: An evil Jigglypuff that loves to destroy anything in his path. Like Game&Watch and Bowser, he is a member of StarWolf and speaks in a deep and demonic tone. He is often called Jigglyfuck. He is also the star of Ask Jiggly and revealed that he doesn't know his gender. * Game&Watch: Loves to jerk off at work. He sometimes likes to annoy Wolf by calling him old and saying his name when he is in a bad mood.